100 Themes  8 Innocence
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  Just a brief moment in the life of the Wee!Chesters.  Don't write them often but sometimes I'm inspired and this is one of them.  Hope you enjoy! Reviews make me happy... you want me to be happy don't you? *giggle*  No pairings.  No Slash.


**A/N: This story was written as part of the 100 Themes Challenge. It was inspired by an adorable pic done by Kamidox over on dA. Written a little while back but for some reason it seems I never posted it here on FF. So, since it was pretty popular I'm posting here for your enjoyment. Reviews are always encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters (either adult or Wee!) but sometimes I just can't help taking them out and playing with them for awhile...**

"I'll just be five minutes Dean. Keep an eye on Sammy and don't get out of the car." It was the same warning every time. Five minutes. Didn't help to remind Dad that he didn't have a watch and couldn't tell time all that well in the first place. How long was five minutes anyway?

On the good days, when Sammy was happy or sleeping, five minutes seemed to be the blink of an eye. Other days… well… when Sammy was crabby or throwing one of his fits; five minutes could seem like a whole lifetime. Time passed differently when you were six and stuck in a car with your little brother.

Sometimes it seemed like he spent his whole life sitting in the back seat of that car with Sammy. He had vague memories of a time before. A time when there was a house, and a yard… and a Mom… but that time seemed long ago (at least to his young mind). If he closed his eyes and tried real hard he could see her, standing in the kitchen, baking something… probably his favorite… apple pie. But, he hated to do that. It would only make him sad and then Sammy would get sad, and he didn't want that.

Instead he tried to pass the time making new memories with his little brother. Sammy was finally getting to an age where he was actually fun to play with. He'd never admit that out loud of course. Wouldn't want Dad to think he liked playing with a baby but… what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It looked like today would be a good day.

Sammy was awake and surprisingly alert. He watched Dean carefully as he took out two of his favorite toys to play with. He'd learned that he couldn't play with the little things, like the army men, when Sammy was awake. The kid had a tendency to try to eat anything he could fit in his mouth. He had learned that the hard way when Sammy had almost choked on a Lego piece before was able to pry it out of his mouth.

So, when Sammy was awake, the toy choices became a bit more limited. He picked up his Batman action figure and pretended to be completely absorbed in playing with it. All the while he kept an eye on his baby brother who had grabbed onto the headrest of the back seat and pulled himself to a standing position. He had to pay special attention whenever Sammy tried this maneuver since he wasn't too good at balancing yet.

He continued to keep up the pretend play, now attacking the Mystery Machine with Batman, while Sammy took a tentative step towards his brother, clearly intrigued by the toys. One pudgy hand released its hold on the back seat and reached out plaintively towards the toys. Sammy was trying to walk more and more lately, a difficult thing when the biggest area you got to practice in was a back seat. Unfortunately, his little arms weren't quite long enough to reach which caused him to overbalance. Before Dean could grab him, his little brother went down, landing on his well padded back side.

The startled look of surprise on Sammy's face almost caused Dean to burst out in laughter. But that look was quickly replaced by the all too familiar face that always came before a huge outburst. Dean watched as his brother's face scrunched up, his cheeks turning red as his little hands banged against his legs in frustration. Yeah… Sammy was building up to a real screamer this time.

Trying to think of anything he could do to avert the disaster Dean lifted the Batman action figure in front of his brother's face. Without thinking he quickly began to sing the theme song from the television show that he and his father had seen on tv just last week.

"Na na na na na na na naaaaaaaa Batman!"

He was actually surprised when his brother stopped in mid-tantrum, eyes opening wide and focused on the toy in front of him. He looked from the toy to his older brother expectantly. Not knowing what else to do Dean repeated the line, this time bouncing the toy around as if it were dancing.

"Na na na na na na na naaaaaaaa Batman!"

This time his efforts were rewarded with a giggle. He always loved it when he could make Sammy laugh. Sometimes he could get him going so hard that he made a little snorting sound that usually left Dean laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Slowly he lowered the toy to see what his brother would do. Immediately the small hands reached out again. This time, instead of reaching for the toy though, they waved around in the air as if he were trying to dance with the action figure. When that didn't work he looked back up at his brother.

"Dee?"

Hearing his name brought an involuntary smile to his face. Sammy had learned a few words recently and his older brother's name had been the first. Knowing now exactly what his brother wanted he lifted the action figure once more. Sammy began to squeal with delight the second he started to dance it around in front of him.

"Na na na na na na na naaaaaaaa-"

Before he could finish he heard his little brother chime in.

"Bam maa!"

He wasn't sure he had actually heard that correctly. Sammy didn't speak much, even the few words he did know. He'd rather point or grab for things he wanted than try to say their names. So, this spontaneous sing-along was something Dean hadn't expected. It could have just been his imagination. Deciding to test his theory he began to dance Batman around in front of his brother again.

"Na na na na na na na naaaaaaaa-"

This time he purposefully stopped and waited to see what Sammy would do. As his eyes flicked to his giggling baby brother he got his answer.

"Bam maaa!"

Again Sammy began to bounce up and down on the seat, his giggles turning to full blown laughter. Enjoying their game, Dean repeated his experiment with the same results. There was no doubt about it. Sammy was definitely singing along.

He tried to think of some other song to sing to Sammy. Maybe he could get him to keep singing along with him. Looking around his eyes fell on the Mystery Machine. He handed the Batman figure to Sammy and reached down for the new toy. As he lifted it off the floor he heard the front door of the car open. His head snapped up and he watched as his father slid in behind the wheel.

"So, everything alright back there? You two getting along ok?"

John shifted in the driver's seat to better examine the two young boys sitting behind him. As he turned around his youngest, still giggling slightly, held up the Batman action figure and proudly exclaimed, "Bam maaaa!" This set off a round of laughter from his oldest. Hearing his older brother laughing, Sammy's giggles exploded back into laughter. Shaking his head, John turned back towards the steering wheel. "Well, I guess that answers my question. Anyone hungry?"

As he pulled the Impala slowly out into traffic he marveled at the sound of laughter coming from the back seat. He'd often wondered about the choices he'd made. Was it alright to try to raise two young boys this way? Would they grow up resenting this piece of their lives? For today at least, those worries slipped a little farther away. As he slid the car into the right turn lane he swore he could hear Dean whisper behind him… "Next time… we learn Scooby Doo!"


End file.
